


Deviant

by Andrea250



Series: Demon au That No One Asked For [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Demon AU, Heechul is the best, Lust demon, M/M, Shim Changmin is a fool for Jung Yunho, half-human half-demon, mention Jung Yunho/Choi Siwon, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "Yunho, let me help you and he will see his mistake." The demon smirks."I can't." The man cries."Remember hyung, he cheated on you and made you apologize Yunho! Show him!" Changmin would do anything for the man he loves.





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry personally I feel a bit cringe cuz to me Homin is adorable, fluff, and angst ship and I don't plan to ever create smut or heavy sexual theme Homin, it is just a ship I can't really do smut for. I have thought about it but I just can't... maybe in the future but for now I will read it but personally won't write it.)

 

 

 

**_ Song: Karma- by MARINA _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

       

"Seduce him Yunho, you are a tempter and he will fall to his knee's once he sees you!" Heechul gushes.

"Oppa, get some!" Jihye shouts.

"You both are so weird and I don't know why I even asked for help." Yunho turns cherry red.

"You need us, it is okay to have lack in a sex life." Heechul touches up his hair giving Yunho a wet hair look.

"Oppa, Siwon is an idiot for letting you go. Now go down to that party and make him regret it!" Jihye sits on his some what made bed eating her rocky road ice cream.

"I am scared." Yunho tries not to show hesitation for this well thought out plan made by his sister and best friend.

"I am not like this guys! This is not me and I am afraid that this will all be for nothing." The man pouts.

"You are Jung Yunho, Twenty-Five years old and the hottest lack of ass around!" Heechul looks like a proud parent, the way he pats his head and hugs him.

"Spread your sensual self and show that you are a creature to desire!" he shakes Yunho like magic 8-ball.

"Hell yeah!" Jihye screams in rejoice while her eyes still trained on an episode of The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina on Netflix.

"Now go get your man or don't bother coming home... I will disown you!" Heechul smacks his ass, if one would call it one.

"I live alone and you are not my mom." Yunho laughs at the fake hurt expression on his best friend's face.

"After everything I have done to raise you right and be the best, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Heechul loves the flair for dramatics.

"I am so sorry." he tries to sound equally dramatic while throwing himself into a full bow to the ground.

"Condescending little shit." Heechul laughs while picking up his dongsaeng.

"Now go! Spread your wings and get some before you become the forty-year old virgin and than I will have no hope for your future." he shoos him out of his own apartment and toss him his car keys.

*******

**_ Party location: fraternity house: _ **

       

He was lucky that his best friend Donghae was at the party with Hyukjae, his own boyfriend and the man felt a bit of jealousy consume his own heart at the two lovers. They have been dating since high school and will get married this upcoming spring.

He wants a love like theirs but no one can recreate or copy such a magical thing like love and Yunho felt the ugly green monster rear its equally ugly head, it was frustrating and a bit sad.

"Yunho-ah, you really look amazing tonight and no one will resist you, not even Siwon." It is true, people have been coming up to him and trying to get the young dancer's attention, it felt kind of good but he was here for a bit of revenge.

"Donghae is right! If I was not with hae, definitely would hit on you." Hyukjae laughs as Donghae hit him on the shoulder.

"I am flattered." Yunho jokes.

"You both are mean!" Donghae whines like a five year old and Hyukjae kisses the pout away.

"I think you attracted the fraternity sex on legs Shim Changmin." Hyukjae nods his head to the right, bringing his red solo cup to his lips.

 

       

 

       

**_ (A/N: best of both worlds... Changmin looks like 1st photo but with 2nd photo defined abs... also the outfit can be either one.) _ **

He turns around making eye contact with said man across the sea of bodies "Don't be to obvious Yun!" Donghae reprimnds the man.

"Sorry Hae." he turns back to his friends.

"Be cool man!" Donghae shrieks like a hormonal teenager.

He knew Changmin for two years now when they accidentally bumped into one another at the library and they both just clicked. Then they met the next day again, it was at the fraternity house cuz Yunho was visiting, his then boy friend, Siwon.

They had been dating for six years but Siwon broke it off cuz Yunho was apparently a prude, it broke his heart cuz he thought Siwon was the one, it still hurts.

"He is coming this way Yunho-ah, be cool!" Donghae screeched bringing Yunho back down to planet earth.

Changmin move through the crowd and like the red sea, the people parted for the Adonis that walks among them.

"Stop screaming in my ear Hae!" He hisses and Hyukjae wondered if his boyfriend was the one crazy over Shim Changmin.

"Babe calm down." Hyukjae wraps a loving arm around his boyfriends firm waist.

Changmin came up from behind and taped the older male on the shoulder.

"Hyung, you came." He speaks into Yunho's ear as the bass of the music kept progressing and making the crazy party-goers go crazy with screams and cheers.

"I couldn't turn down the invite Min and Heechul hyung as well as Jihye made me attend." Changmin nods his head in acknowledgement of the older male's words.

"I am flattered even if you were forced." Changmin invited him cuz even if the president of Kappa no longer is dating Yunho,that doesn't mean he has to stop his interactions and communication with his-not so secret- favorite hyung.

"You look amazing Yunho hyung!" Changmin blushed at just how sinful his hyung is.

"Thank you Changdol. You look amazing!" Changmin dressed to the nine's.

The theme of tonight's event is sins and that fit Changmin given that he is half human-half demon and the only person who knew this is Yunho.

It was on accident and totally embarrassing on Changmin's part, it went not how he expected at all and Yunho at first was frighten.

Yet, he did not expect Yunho to take it well the way he did.

_** *Flash Back* ** _

_** 8 months ago: ** _

_The scorching summer sun, it is mid July and the whole Seoul area is crawling with a mini heat wave, it is sweaty and unpleasant for the whole community and especially for Yunho and Changmin who decided to go out to the park and enjoy the day._

_Lately Siwon had been distant and cold to Yunho and the slightly taller male could not stand to see his hyung and crush be hurt, it was his duty to make his hyung smile, always and without fail. He decided instead of the man closeting in himself in his apartment, Changmin paid the man a visit with a promise of a fun day even in this stupidly insane heat._

_All he wanted was for Yunho to laugh and be happy again, every time the man came to the fraternity house, it always ended in an argument or tears and Changmin felt that the man deserved a little break from everything Siwon._

_"Hyung let's sit here!" they went to Seoul Color Park and luckily no one was really here today._

_"Can you hold my ice cream." Yunho took the delicious treat from the man's hands, while he set down a red blanket on the ground under the shade of a tree._

_"You are a sweetheart." Changmin pats the spot next to him and the older man passes the ice creams to his dongsaeng and places himself next the younger man._

_"Let's have a good time." He pass Yunho his strawberry ice cream._

_"Thank you Minnie." he lays his head on the other man's shoulder and they stare at the river in complete and calm silence._

_"I am sorry that Siwon hyung is being a dick." he speaks with sincerity and that makes the other man look at him._

_"You have no reason to apologize for Siwon's behavior Min. Thank you though, it is nice." Yunho kisses his cheek making him fluster._

_"If you were mine, I would never make you cry hyung." Changmin smile's shyly at his own candor._

_"You are too sweet Min." Yunho felt flustered._

_They ate their cones in casual but not awkward silence, even in the heat, it felt cool and both of them appreciated the out doors and good company. No hung over or douche bag house mates crashing in or making noise, it makes Changmin wonder why he ever rush in the first place. Beside the fact it looks good on applications, the second thing is how did he ever get accepted and survived given his shy and timid nature._

_Yunho lies down on the ground and soaks in the nature and pollution and Changmin follows and lies right next to him in similar content and it is nice to breathe fresh air instead of the weird musky scent he is use too._

_"Thank you Min." the older of the two turns on his side to look at his saving grace._

_"I feel like I was going mad, it just hard lately." Yunho admits with an anchored down smile._

_Changmin lies on his side now facing the man he loves, it hurt to see how depressed his hyung looks, it should not be this way._

_"Siwon is an idiot!" He sighs._

_"He is my idiot." Yunho reminds the man that he is referring to his boyfriend._

_"I know." Changmin tried to smile._

_"You are beautiful hyung." Changmin blurts out as he stares at the smiling male._

_"Stop that Shim Changmin!" Yunho blushes._

_He sits up and starts attacking the man with playful punches making Changmin retaliate by pining his hyung to the ground and tickling him and this is war, it has been done. "You brought this on yourself hyung!" he chuckles._

_Yunho squirms beneath his captor and his harmonious laugh just fills the half demon senses. Every part of him becomes infected by Yunho's smile and laughter, it didn't help that they were crouch to crouch, causing the man to moan and move his hips forward._

_Changmin is half human and half demon and he feeds off of lust, it is not exactly like a succubus/incubus, he doesn't kill anyone he just senses pleasure and cause other's to act on such thing's. He believes in consent and make sure that anyone he feeds off their energy but not enough to kill, the point is, he makes sure they are willing participants to sex or sexual acts. Nobody knows he is a demon until now._

_"Chang-m-min!" Yunho moans._

_The older man is rutting beneath the demon. "Yunho!" the demon moans, luckily nobody is close to the area they are sitting in._

_The demon's eyes change to tar black with pearl red slits and they are both in ecstasy as Changmin's pheromones are causing this._

_They hear a loud noise in the distance causing them both out of the trance and making them both move away from one another._

_Changmin looks at his hyung and his demon eyes are still not gone back to human form making the man gasp in shock and horror. Not out of fright but at the fact that him and Changmin were about to do things that they should not being doing, especially Yunho has a boyfriend and Changmin eyes are piercing his soul causing him to feel intense things._

_"I am so sorry hyung." He closes his eyes and try to calm himself and his erection._

_"What the fuck just happened Min?" Yunho wanted answers now!_

_"Hold on hyung." He took a deep breathe and waited three minutes and he felt himself again._

_Yunho is patient but still a bit pissed off by this._

_"This is a complicated situation hyung, I am half human-half demon and I know this sounds crazy but I promise that this was never my intention." He looks defeated and Yunho could tell the truth._

_"I want to believe that this is crazy but your eyes were tar black and slits of bright pearl red, it is hard not to miss that Min!" He tries to calm down._

_"What just happened between us?" Yunho asked cautiously._

_"I am half demon that feeds off lust or sexual energy... I don't kill anyone, it is not really in my personal nature to harm or force anyone into anything. There are some demon's that are like me but I am not like them who do feed to kill and force."_

_Changmin stumbles in his words,too afraid of his hyung's reaction and disgust._

_"I am sorry hyung... I can understand if you never want to see me again." Changmin looks at the ground playing with the pure green grass._

_"I am not scared or upset Minnie, it is a part of you and I know you are good and you had no intentions. I know you are sweet and kind Min. You just have to give me sometime to understand and think, we are alright though." Yunho smiled at the demon with the same kindness._

_"Can I see your eyes again?" Yunho felt flustared._

_"Really Yun!" Changmin laughed. He felt glad that Yunho did not run or do something crazy._

_"I am sorry." The older male felt scared for a moment, thought he offended his friend._

_"Don't worry hyung this was just not the reaction I expected." He laughs._

_"What is the usual reaction?" Yunho jokes but curious to know who else knows._

_"Besides my parents... only you know" his father is demon and his mother is human._

_"I feel honored." The older male laughs causing Changmin to break into a gleeful smile._

_"So..." The older male really wanted to see his eyes but did not want his friend to feel uncomfortable._

_"Don't stare into my eyes for long though, it could get dangerous." Changmin smirks._

_***Flashback Ends*** _

"You look different hyung." It is good different.

Yungo did not look this sinful and graceful before, it took Changmin's breathe away.

"I don't know if this is a complement or not? But thank you?"  Yunho chuckles.

"You just want more appraisal hyung." The man pokes.

"Not even!" The only person he wanted is Siwon but not for what most people would think.

Changmin could tell that his hyung was not here solely to be nice but for the Kappa one and only perfect man Siwon.

He could tell by the traveling eyes and the fact that Yunho does not show up to the house anymore. They always hang out at Yunho's apartment or anywhere else. 

"He will be in, just give him a moment." Changmin tells the anxious ridden man.

"I should have not come!" Yunho did not do these things!

He did not chase after others or seek retribution, it was bellow him. But what Siwon did to him, it made him see red and he wanted to prove a point!

"Hyung!"Changmin felt concern for the older man. Not really paying attention that the other two men left a long time ago. Leaving them two alone.

"Min, I came here for the purpose of revenge on Siwon and to show him what he missed out. He broke up with me and cheated cuz I am a prude and not enough!" The man started to tear up.

"Siwon is an idiot and apparently he wants to get back with you." He had heard from the other guys and Siwon that he missed Yunho.

"Let me help you." The demon coming out to play.

"I don't know Min." Yunho stutters.

"Yunho, let me help you and he will see his mistake." The demon smirks.

"I can't." The man cries.

"Remember hyung, he cheated on you and made you apologize Yunho! Show him!" Changmin would do anything for the man he loves.

"Okay." He nods his head feeling the rage inside.

Changmin pulls out his hand for Yunho to take and the young male leads him to the dance floor. The go to the center as the balcony on the second floor over looks the area and you could see everything.

"You can do this hyung." Changmin cheers him on.

The younger man pulls him to his body and they decided to let their bodies move to the music. Changmin was not the best dancer but he was good enough but Yunho is a god and a professional dancer as well.

Yunho back is pressed against Changmin barely naked chest and they are grinding and riding the rhythm with fluid movement.

The younger male attacks Yunho's neck and the man allows it, he likes the feeling and his lips, it made him feel good. "He is looking."

Changmin bites and licks Yunho's upper neck close to the ear.

"He does not look pleased." Siwon was at the entrance of the room with some other friend's. Siwon eyed them and Changmin smirked at the older man's reaction.

The older man arches his neck and moans making the demon happy and he wants more as well as the man in his arms.

"Let's give him a show Changmin." The man turns around and pulls Changmin into a searing and very hot make out.

Changmin pulls away to breathe while his hands wander the man's sculpted body, it turned the demon on.

"He will kill you Min." The man moans as he feels the other man and he is in bliss.

"Let him! Tonight you are mine hyung and nobody else." The demon felt a surge of possession over the man.

"I like the sound of that." Yunho wanted this so badly.

The demon looked up to see the kappa president coming over to them. He made eye contact with the fuming man and he loved it, it made him feel excited to get back at the man for what he did to his hyung.

"He is coming this way baby." Changmin voice husky, he pulls his hyung in for another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt." Siwon looked pissed.

Changmin pulls apart from the kiss. "What is up man?"

Yunho whined causing Siwon to frown. "Hello Yunnie."

Changmin pulls Yunho into a possessive hold, a hand wrapped the older male delicate yet firm waist. Yunho does not pay attention as he goes back to kissing Changmin's neck and marking.

"I did not know you and Yunho are dating." Siwon tried to keep his cool.

"We aren't." Changmin smirked.

"What is going on?" The president crosses his arms.

"I am a man that doesn't fuck and tell." The demon pulls the beautiful man into a quick kiss.

"What does he mean Yunho." He directs a look to the other man.

He pulls apart from the demon and scoffs. "I am trying not to be a stick in the mud or a prude Siwon. Changmin has been keeping me company and satisfying me." Where did the surge of confidence come from?

"We had been together for six years and never once fucked! Yet, you open your legs for this guy!" He yells causing a scene.

"I am trying to not be a prude. I am single and Changmin is single... he has great lips and knows how to give it." The demon does.

"He will only use you and throw you away. Changmin in a relationship... you will get your heartbroken." Siwon felt hurt and pissed.

"First thing Siwon-ssi, Yunho is exceptional and a great learner and he came to me. I only obliged and a man like Yunho, he must be kept and treated right. I don't do relationships but Yunho  is not most people." Changmin holds him closer.

Siwon avoided his fellow Kappa member's words, not wanting to believe a word said about his ex. He felt a spike of jealousy and hatred for Changmin cuz he knew. The asshole knew that he was going to ask Yunho for a second chance.

"Changmin you are a great teacher and Siwon, every word Changmin said is true. Lastly you already broke my heart." Yunho is pissed.

"Yunho, we have been broken up for almost two months and you have moved on?" Siwon looked astonished by his ex's words. 

"I loved you but you cheated and didn't have the guts to tell me the truth. I told you what happened at the park with Changmin but you couldn't give me the respect to tell me for the last year or two! You were cheating on me and made me feel guilty!" The older male was not gonna deal with this bullshit!

"I said I was sorry Yunho! he rubs his temple in annoyance. 

"You aren't though, it is pathetic trying to make me think otherwise and sorry does not fix anything Siwon." Yunho knew his worth.  

"Babe, I regret it! I only love you and we can work things out and be like it use to. Changmin is just some fuck boy, he will fuck you and leave you. I know you and I know how much relationships and monogamy means to you and I know you won't be happy with Changmin." He oozed with confidence and self assurance. 

"I am quite satisfied with Yunnie and I don't need others. The way he moans and takes it, you know... oh wait you don't! I managed to get him into my bed, you obviously were doing something wrong Siwon-ah, that say something." The demon was having too much fun.

"You don't know shit Changmin." The president growls and is ready to gut him like prey.

"I obviously know how to satisfy your ex-boyfriend." He wasn't afraid of some trust fund baby. 

"Yunho, you really think he can make you happy or give you what you want. We have been together for six years and that should mean something!" He plead with the man in the demon's arms. 

"It did mean something until you felt like it didn't anymore. At least I know what are Changmin's intentions with me." He was seriously surprised by his own deviant behavior. 

"Lastly, the thing is... I am not expecting a relationship from him, it is just fun and Changmin doesn't think I am a prude." He pull the slightly taller male into a kiss.

"Calm down babe, unless you wanna give everyone show? I like public sex." Changmin was more than happy to piss off the other man.

"I think it is time for Changmin and I to go now. He is a big tease and I don't mind biting back... but with all these prying eyes and you here are a turn off." This side of Yunho hyung turned him on.

"Gotta thank you for being an idiot and breaking up with him, it is all thanks to you. I get to have him now Siwon-ah. I don't intend on leaving or breaking his heart." He pats the man on the shoulder and is lead out of the house by Yunho.

They are met by the midnight spring breeze and it is nice compared inside that stuffy house.

"Thank you Changmin." Yunho kisses the man on the cheek.

"Only for you hyung." He smiles at his beloved hyung.

"Wanna come back to my apartment?" Yunho still coming down from the confidence surge.

"Are you sure hyung?" Changmin didn't want to intrude.

"I love being in your company and Heechul will probably give me hell if I come home empty handed." not a complete lie being the first part.

The second part Heechul had left his apartment and so did his sister but he just wanted the man to keep him company, it is nice to have someone there and just to hold.

He has been single for two months and he just wanted someone there even if it is for a little.

"I would love too and what are we doing for tonight's events?" He asks.

"We will be watching a movie or we can do something else." Yunho felt anxious around the man. 

"We don't have to do anything I-I-I just want to hold your hand hyung." Changmin not letting go of the older man's hand. 

"I would like that Min." He looks down at their attached hands with a smile. 

"Hyung, I know it is to early and what we did back there was an act... what I am trying to tell you is. I have loved you ever since we met and I know you have not moved on but I can wait for you hyung, it is only you and real hearts don't lie." Changmin kisses the man's rosy cheek. 

"Min, thank you and right now it is not the time but I have always felt something for you too but right now, it is not a good time for a relationship or dating. If we were to date and be more than now... I want to be over Siwon first." The man had to be sure that the demon is his pure and only choice and not just convenient. 

"Can I at least hold your hand still?" coy smile plaster his face. 

"I would love that Min." He did not mind the comfort and safety. 

Changmin would never pressure or force his way into Yunho's heart or bed, it has to be mutual and fair and he knew his hyung is worth the wait and he didn't need or want anyone else, it is only his hyung and he is fine with that." The walk to Yunho's car in complete and casual silence, it was sweet. 

Before they get into the car Yunho pulls the deer eyed man into a kiss and he didn't oppose, it was sweet and not like the one's they shared inside and as much as they both enjoyed those ones, it was even better, this fleeting and innocent kiss. 

"Thank you again Min!" they leave the scene and back to the older male's cozy and quite apartment to watch stupid cheesy movies and just hang out like they always do, it was not different or weird. 

"Can we get some ramen hyung?" Yunho nods and laughs at the man that always eats and never gets affected by his hunger. 

They decided to throw caution to the wind and it felt amazing, things will be different but tonight it is just right and neither one did not want to ruin it. They just enjoyed the here and now and each other's comfort and time, it is better than the party or petty- not really-revenge. 

They spent the night laying in each other's embrace on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows and this is all they needed and nothing else. 

_**-The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Well this was cringe for me... but it fit the title and what I was going for... I am sorry everyone for this!😊
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
